The Other Side
by Solosorca
Summary: Of course he's seen the pictures. Everyone in the world had. People living in the depths of the jungle with no contact with the outside world had seen the pictures. (TezuRyo, past TezuFuji, possible future FujiRyoTezu)


Of course he'd seen the pictures. Everyone in the world had. People living in the depths of the jungle with no contact with the outside world had seen the pictures.

Fuji hadn't expected them to hurt so much.

"It's been three years," Eiji sighed, "of course he's moved on!"

Fuji had called Eiji as soon as he'd seen the news, his best friend was the only one he'd be able to confide in. Eiji had suggested they meet in the coffee shop they always went to when they needed to complain about their lives.

"But he never kissed me in public," Fuji said. He thought, out of everything, that was the bit that hurt the most.

Eiji shrugged, "People change, you were teenagers when you were dating."

"But it's Tezuka!"

Eiji apparently found Tezuka's change from a person who flinched at having his hand brushed in public to someone who would kiss his new boyfriend in front of the Wimbledon crowd not as fascinating as Fuji did.

"What if Echizen's blackmailing him into it?"

"Tezuka seems pretty into it," Eiji replied, looking at the newspaper spread out on the table- the front page dedicated to a full photo of Tezuka and Echizen kissing over the net after their Wimbledon finals match. "And I'm dating Oishi -who is Tezuka's best friend- so I know that they're both happy and no blackmail is happening."

"It was just a theory."

Eiji gave him a sympathetic look, one that make Fuji's hackles raise. He didn't want sympathy! He just wanted someone to agree with him that Tezuka and Echizen were not a good couple!

"You were the one who dumped Tezuka, remember?"

"Yes, but-"

"You want him back?" Eiji guessed, hitting right on the sore spot.

"I-" Fuji started, "I guess I do. I was happy with him."

"Look -oh, is that the time? I have to go to work!" Eiji said, quickly grabbing the newspaper and showing it in his bag, no doubt an attempt to stop Fuji stewing over it. "Just forget about it. And don't go doing something stupid like calling him like a desperate ex!"

Fuji watched him go and then glared at his coffee. He had broken Tezuka's heart when they'd split up, he'd never seen Tezuka look so utterly broken. It had taken him a year to realise he'd broken his own heart too, that he and Tezuka had been good together and that the lack of sex really shouldn't have mattered.

He shouldn't have laughed when Tezuka had told him -confided in him- that he didn't think he'd ever be able to have sex. He should have listened to him and not assumed that he was just being shy and nervous. That had been where it had begun. The start of the end.

And now Tezuka had found someone that was happy to be with him and never have sex. And of course that person was Echizen. He'd never met anyone else who loved tennis quite as much as Tezuka.

After they'd split up, Tezuka had immediately left Japan and gone to America and Fuji had realised he'd only ever stayed in Japan for must have gone straight to Echizen, who would have all the contacts for coaches, managers and all the other things you needed to further your professional tennis career. And, well, Echizen had always had a thing for Tezuka.

Fuji hadn't followed their careers, just the word 'tennis' was enough to make him change the channel and his friends avoided speaking about Tezuka around him, but he did know via osmosis that both of them were taking the world of professional tennis by storm. And now Tezuka had won Wimbledon and, caught up in the overwhelming feelings, kissed Echizen in front of the world.

He looked over to the newspaper rack where there were multiple copies of the newspaper Eiji had taken from him, he grabbed one and started to skim through the article. It was mostly about the match, praising Tezuka and Echizen to the heavens for their beautiful skills on court. Part of Fuji -the part of him that did love tennis- wished he could have watched it, he had no doubt that it would have been a tough match -Echizen and Tezuka wouldn't go easy on each other, no matter what their relationship- but gripping as Tezuka's smooth style took on Echizen's flat out, no-hold-bars tennis.

The article finished waxing lyrical about the match and moved onto the 'secret relationship'and Fuji skimmed faster, not wanting to read about his ex with someone did catch sight of the line 'the couple will be visiting their family in Japan' at the bottom of the page and Eiji's words rang in his ears.

"Don't go doing something stupid like calling him."

Well, visiting Tezuka wasn't the same as calling him. He had to apologise for breaking Tezuka's heart all those years ago!

He finished his coffee and got to his feet. They'd probably be at Echizen's parents place, seeing as it had a tennis court and would give them some space.

His feet trod the route automatically, his mind buzzing with all of what he wanted to say.

The house didn't look any different to how it had back in middle school. He expected Tezuka to open the door, so was quite taken aback when the door slid open to reveal Echizen.

"Oh," Echizen said, a frown creasing his handsome face. He had certainly grown up, looking even more gorgeous than he had in the newspaper pictures. "It's you." Obviously Tezuka had told Echizen everything that had happened. "What do you want?"

"I was hoping to see Tezuka," Fuji said, relieved that his voice sounded completely normal.

"So you can make him feel like a freak again?" Echizen asked nastily, smirking when Fuji flinched.

"I never meant to-" Fuji started, but was cut off by an oh-so-familiar voice from inside the house.

"Ryoma, who is it?" Tezuka called.

"Your ex!" Echizen shouted back, not taking his eyes off Fuji. "I was debating whether or not to shut the door in his face," he added in a normal voice.

"I deserve it," Fuji said bitterly.

"You do," Echizen agreed, he opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by Tezuka coming up behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder. He was wearing an apron and holding a towel in his hand.

"Fuji," he greeted him calmly.

"Hi, Tezuka," Fuji said, all his feelings rushing back. Even after three years, he was still in love with Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Why are you here?" Tezuka asked.

Why was he here? Why was he standing in front of his ex-boyfriend and his new boyfriend?

"I-" Fuji started, the words catching in his throat. Echizen was leaning back against Tezuka, completely at ease. He and Tezuka used to have that. "I'm sorry for how I treated you back then," he said, "it was cruel and I shouldn't have pushed you so hard."

Tezuka nodded, "thank you, Fuji. I appreciate the apology, but I forgave you years ago. We were both young and ignorant. We can still be friends, if you would like that."

"I would," Fuji replied, a warm feeling flooding him, making him feel lighter than he had in years.

Echizen cleared his throat and Tezuka squeezed him.

"You'd better take care of Tezuka, Echizen," Fuji said, looking Echizen straight in the eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm going to," Echizen replied, staring straight back.

"I'll see you both around then," Fuji said.

"Tennis?" Echizen suggested. "What?" He asked at Fuji's confused look, "I'm pissed off at you, but you're still my friend! And if Buchou can forgive you then I can too."

"Okay," Fuji agreed, feeling his usual smile return. "We still haven't finished our match from middle school."

"Good. We've got a court here, we can play tomorrow if you're free," Echizen said.

"But don't turn up too early," Tezuka added when Fuji nodded, "this one doesn't wake up before nine."

"Hey!" Echizen snapped, "I can get up for tennis!"

Fuji smiled as they said their goodbyes. He hadn't expected seeing the two of them together to set him free, but it had. He still loved Tezuka and probably would always love Tezuka. But Tezuka had moved on and so could he.

And, feeling happier than he had in years, Fuji went to dig out his old tennis gear.


End file.
